Frozen
by tecnawinx90
Summary: You all know the story about the search for Tecna when she fell into the Omega Dimension. Now here it is from her point of view.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I do not own Winx Club. That honor is Igino Straffi's. If it were mine, I wouldn't be stuck writing fanfiction, now, would I?

**Author's Note**: I know this is short, but it's just a brief summary of Tecna's feelings about closing the portal, getting her Enchantix, etc. I promise the next chapter will be longer!

* * *

**Frozen**

** Prologue**

I stepped forward, examining the portal. Then I walked briskly towards it, pausing at the very edge of the swirling mists and gases of pure _energy_. I stretched out my hand, touching the freezing magic. I leaned closer, and the suction created by the vortex sucked me into the center of the portal. I gazed out through the misty clouds of the energy. Was that a familiar face peering at me? Was that....Musa?

"Tecna, what are you doing?" she asked, the concern for her friend and roommate obvious in her voice. I had no answer for her, no reason to justify why I was doing this. I couldn't face the look on everyone's face when they realized exactly what I was doing. I closed my eyes, prepared to face the challenge that would most likely take my life.

Then I felt more powerful, for an instant before I transformed for the first time into my Enchantix. My hair was now longer, and my eyes and lips were shaped differently. My wings were an upward curve. I wore shorts and a shirt, with transparent adornments. My feet were wrapped in vines of digi-metal, a flexible substance. Enchantix? I had watched the others transform. I knew something of my powers. Reaching for the bottle of fairy dust that had to be around my neck, I uncapped it and poured it into the portal. Replacing the fairy dust, I forced the portal shut, pushing it closed from the top. The energy dissipated, and the rock beneath me began to tremble. I saw it split into many pieces, all pulling apart and leaving a yawning hole where solid ground had been an instant before. I hovered over this for an instant, until a sudden force sucked me into the dark, icy depths of the hole. I watched the sky shrink to a tiny speck as the portal closed for good. I wasn't outside, though. This time I was inside. Trapped in a frozen, locked dimension.

* * *

Yes, short, please don't kill me! But if you do want to yell at me for the length, please review! (You can review even if you arn't going to yell at me though!) Flames are accepted, they just help up the amount of reviews I get! Great, I'm babbling about reviewing. Well, I will update soon. I promise!


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry it's short, although longer than the prologue. I didn't want to get everything over with too fast, and I wanted to leave you in suspense at the end!!! I'll update soon, I hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, otherwise why would I be stuck writing fanfiction?

* * *

**Frozen-Chapter 1**

I rolled over, wondering firstly why my computers had ceased their beeping and whirring, and secondly why my bed was so rock-hard and cold. I recalled my dream, where I'd sacrificed myself to the Omega portal in order to save the whole Magix Dimension, earning my Enchantix in the process. It had been sort of creepy, but cool and almost comforting, knowing that I _would_ get my Enchantix, that there was nothing wrong with me because everyone else besides Bloom had gotten it before me. But finally I opened my eyes, only to realize the awful truth.

Whiteness surrounded me. The black and gray of the rock was easy to make out against the unforgiving _whiteness_. Glacial winds blew fresh snow into my face, and I shivered. I checked my fast-dying wrist computer to find that it was twenty degrees below zero. With the wind chill, it felt like two hundred. Even Domino had to have been warmer than this.

After a few moments, I realized the thing I hated most about this place, other than the lack of civilization, was the total _lack_ of any real color. The three main colors here were white, gray/black, and blue. Even in the most desolate situations and environments I'd been in, there had always been something different in the shades of color. Now everything was plain and boring, almost two-dimensional.

The worst thing about my predicament hit me last. _Everyone thought I was dead_. They would have no idea I had survived the fall here, no matter the freezing cold. _Everyone._ All the Winx, Musa, Bloom, Flora, Stella, and Layla, the teachers, Ms Farregonda and Ms Griselda, Palladium, Avalon, the Specialists, Helia, Riven, Sky, Brandon, and Timmy, thought I was dead. _Timmy._ What was he thinking, even now, as I sat trapped in a frozen wasteland? What was he going through, hearing the news of my sacrifice? If only I could make contact with him...somehow. I pulled out my cell phone, groaning inwardly as I saw the cracked screen. I pressed "on" and the screen flickered to life halfheartedly. The battery indicator hovered around 0, and the phone showed no signal. Obviously. Why would there be cell phone towers in the Omega Dimension? So the convicts could keep in contact with their families and figure out a way to get free? I glanced at the phone once more, and the screen flickered and died. Great. I guess all the water on Andros hadn't done it much good either. _If I ever get out of here, I will buy a waterproof, fire-resistant, super-strong phone with an extra-long lasting battery. And it also has to get signal anywhere, even here_.

I shivered, realizing that the temperature was dropping. The sun was setting. I felt almost as if I was turning into a Tecnasicle. _At this rate, I'll get hypothermia._ I needed to get warmer, fast. But how?

"Enchantix!" I shouted, transforming for the first time on command into my Enchantix. The cold decreased sharply, but I knew that I needed to find a permanent solution to the heat problem. At the very least, I should know about my surroundings. I stood up and walked out into the ever-diminishing sunlight.

"Halt!" a mysterious voice shouted. I looked behind me. A strange figure was standing there, pointing a rusty, jagged sword at me. I whirled around, intending to run, only to be faced with another, and another. I kept on spinning, though, hoping this was only an illusion. It wasn't. And although I wanted to run, to get out of there, I knew I couldn't.

I was surrounded.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy. So, finally, an update! This is the longest chapter yet, and in my opinion, the best. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and I hope (Though I can't guarantee) that I'll update soon.**

* * *

For a second, Tecna panicked. Then she remembered that, even though they were currently half-frozen, she had _wings_. She flew over the boundaries of the circle of convicts, managing to get a fair distance away before collapsing from cold and exhaustion. She shivered before sinking into a calm and peaceful, if freezing cold, blackness.

* * *

When she woke, she wondered why everything was so white. And cold. And _wet_. Then she sat up and realized there had been a snowstorm during the night. She was still in Enchantix, barely. Her power was drained like an iPod that had been left on too long. _I have to do something so I don't freeze. Just sitting here like an ice pop won't help. _Her freezing limbs shaking, she stood and attempted to walk. A cave entrance, possibly the one she had first come out of, was straight ahead. Tecna suspected that there were miles of tunnels, possibly leading to somewhere a _little_ warmer. She had almost reached it when she tripped.

Tecna felt around in the snow for the object that had tripped her. It had felt like metal, colder than the surrounding snow and ice. Her hand hit the object, producing a metallic ringing. Hopeful now, she cleared away the snow. It was painted red, and had an oblong shape. The object looked like it was broken in two. She had read about these. This was one of the shells used to transport and store criminals that were faced with the extreme punishment; the Omega Dimension. They were tecnologically advanced to prevent the convicts from escaping.

Finally! Some technology she could work with! Tecna opened the shell and found the energy source, converting it to a yellow plasma. She then found strips of an orangy material , and rings of yellow metal. She knew that to attract the plasma to her, she would have to wear something that it was naturally attracted to. The orange and yellow materials would have to do, seeing as the plasma refused to go more than a few inches from them. Now all she needed to do was find a way of keeping them on her so the plasma surrounded her. Tecna fingered the cloth of her favorite outfit, knowing she would have to give it up if she wanted to survive. That wasn't such a problem, as she had many more back at Alfea. She closed her eyes, trying to preserve the memory of the school where she had such good friends, where she had finally felt included, instead of the technology geek. The school where she had learned more about herself in these three short years than in the other sixteen of her life. The school where she may never return.

_No, I will get out of here! I will get back to Alfea, to the Winx. I'll get back to Magix......and to Timmy. _Her boyfriend's name rang through her thoughts, bringing forth an image of him the last time she saw him, orange-red hair as messy as usual, hazel eyes peering through the lenses of his glasses. He was smiling and waving, thinking he'd see her soon, not knowing that she would be trapped in this frozen, lifeless prison of a planet!! _Oh, Timmy, I never knew I might never see you again then. If I had, I.....I would have told you how much I love you, how much it hurts to be away from you, how you brighten up my day just by smiling or laughing. I will get back, if it's only so that I can see you, hear you, be with you. I will get back, because I love you._

_

* * *

__Meanwhile, in Magix, on the grounds of Red Fountain......_

"Tecna was a great fairy." Flora sobbed.

"She was brave and selfless, and she gave her life to save Andros" Layla said.

"No! I can't do this! It's not right!" Timmy screamed, tears flowing like water from his hazel eyes, his grief for his lost girlfriend evident on his face.

"Come on, Timmy! Hang in there!" Riven said, frantically trying to calm him down. "Keep going, girls"

"Her eyes, there was so much hope in her eyes" Bloom said, wiping the tears away.

"Yeah, and do you remember the times when she tried to be funny?" Musa said, smiling halfheartedly, although her eyes were still leaking tears for her roommate.

"I wish I'd laughed more!!!" Stella wailed.

"Me, too!" Bloom agreed, smiling.

. Timmy couldn't stand it anymore. "Stop it! Tecna's not gone!"

Riven grabbed his arm. "Timmy!" he said, exasperation showing in his voice. "Tecna disappeared inside the Omega portal!"

Musa intervened. "The gates closed forever. There's no way-"

Timmy cut her off. "No, you're wrong, all of you!"

Riven once again sighed, "Timmy..."

"Let go of me!" Timmy yelped. He ran into the forest, tears staining his cheeks like raindrops, spattering the ground.

"I'll go talk to him" Riven said, and raced after him. Musa gasped, as if he had just announced his decision to commit suicide.

"We're gonna miss you, Tecna" Bloom concluded.

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you like crazy!!!" Stella wailed.

Meanwhile, Riven had found Timmy sitting on a bench. He stood next to him.

"Timmy, you have to face reality. I know it's hard, but..."

"Riven-do you know how sometimes you can feel a person's magical vibe?"

"Yeah...I guess.." said a throughly confused Riven.

"Well, I always could feel Tecna's real strongly, and I still can"

"Timmy" Riven repeated once again.

"No, listen to me. If she were gone, there would be this....void, this emptiness, like, all around me. But there isn't. I_ feel_ , I know you're alive, and I'm going to find you, I promise!"

Riven sighed. "Come on, Timmy. Let's go." They headed back into the main building, Timmy still crying but with new hope in his eyes, as if he once again had something to live for.

* * *

Half an hour later, Tecna looked in a polished piece of ice to admire her work. Now her shirt consisted of the orange bands wrapped around her chest, in something sort of what Stella would think fashionable. The remaining orange stuff encircled her hips to just above her knees, in a skirt. The yellow bands were placed one around her waist, and two more were unwrapped , attached at her shoulderblades and arcing over her shoulders. Tecna picked up her other clothes and stuffed them in a cave, rolling a big black boulder on top. If she remembered where they were, she could grab them before she got out of there. Then she bent down and grabbed her other project, a transmitter. Praying it would work, she tapped a button. The instrument buzzed, and then lit up and the screen flickered to life. She pressed another button, and spoke into it. It had been so long since she had talked out loud, the sound of her own voice surprised her. She shook it off and pressed the button again.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she tried, pressing **Transmit**. She tried this for hours, finally exhaustion and cold (As the plasma didn't prevent her from feeling the cold, just from the extremeness of the temperatures)crept into her voice. Once more she spoke into the piece of technology.

"I'm....here. Help me.......help me." she managed to croak into the transmitter. Her finger felt out the button that would send this to anything that picked up electronic signals. It could be picked up by a radio station, a TV network, anything. But what she was really hoping was that the signal would reach Timmy, all the way in Magix. Her eyelids slid closed, and her fingers loosened their grasp on the transmitter. She fell asleep, dreaming that Timmy was right there, telling her that he knew she was all right, that he was coming to get her. Her lips twitched upwards into a small smile, and she knew that it was true.

* * *

At the same time, a certain red-haired specialist was staring at a computer screen, trying his best to keep his hazel eyes from shutting. The words were growing blurry, and his thoughts wandered to Tecna. He could almost see her, right there, laughing at his jokes, smiling as if she'd never been so happy in the world. He once again saw her on the ship when everyone was getting ready to go into Darkar's lair. He remembered the months she wouldn't speak to him, when he hadn't shot the Trix to stop them taking Red Fountain's codex. He had known that she was his best friend, but he didn't understand why he felt different when he was with her than with anyone else. He had never actually told her outright-he would try, but the words would stick in his throat and all he could manage was a faint garbled string of words. Now he wondered if he would ever be able to tell her.

_I love you, Tecna. I love you, and hope you'll still be there to hear me say that in person._

His head slumped to the desk, as the computer started to beep wildly. From a far away realm, the sound of Tecna's voice traveled the miles to play on Timmy's computer speakers.

_"I'm......here. Help me......help me..."_

* * *

**So, that's chapter 2. I hope you understood everything, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask**. **Just remember that this is based on the _Rai English_ version of Winx, which you can watch on Youtube if anyone's interested. If you're confused about the memorial/funeral scene, that's why. Please review, even if they're flames saying "I hate Tecna and this story sucks". It's just one more review!!!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry this is so late, I know I said I'd have it up in November. but then my computer was cursed with a virus. Happy New Year (I know, a day late, but still.....) Hope you enjoy this anyway!!!!

* * *

A dull throbbing from the top of her head brought Tecna back to conciousness. She slowly opened her pure teal eyes and took in the scene before her. A cave of ice, almost identical to the one she had found herself in earlier, was gurarded by thugs in convict uniforms from various stages in the history of Magix. Tecna attempted to move, but couldn't. She had expected as much. Twisting, Tecna saw that her ankles were bound by rough black cord. She assumed that the same was true of her wrists. She sighed. If she had been in Magix, with her full power and her technological gizmos, she would have been out of these bindings in a heartbeat. But for now, escape seemed impossible.

Tecna's train of thought was broken by one of the convicts coming over, waving her transmitter. She sat up straighter, glaring at the face of one of the people who had imprisoned her.

"You. Girl. Talk." the nameless thug stated. Tecna concluded that he was not used to speaking after so many years of freezing to death here. She looked at her transmitter. It had obviously been dropped a few times, judging from the dents on its surface.

"Talk!!!!!!" the convict shrieked, becoming impatient with the fairy of technology.

"What do I say?" Tecna rasped, her voice hoarse from the permanent wind and cold. But she already knew. These.....barbarians wanted her to send a transmission. To Magix. To _Timmy_. And all so they could be sure of tormenting her further, so that when they came, they would fall straight into a trap.

"Girl. Talk. Or else." the convict, who seemed to have a small vocabulary, repeated. He slid a shining rough blade across Tecna's throat. "Talk" he commanded again, holding down the right button to send the transmission. Tecna's eyes widened in fear. Would this undereducated thug actually kill her? She didn't want to find out. Heart pounding, regretting every word that she said, she began.

"This is a transmission from the Omega Dimension. Can anybody hear me?" Before Tecna had a chance to continue, the transmitter was yanked away,

"Good" grunted the convict, walking away. Tecna looked past him, to the entrance to the cave, and freedom.....sort of. Even if she escaped from here, she was still trapped. How long had she been stuck on this frozen wasteland, this.....prison? A few days, at most. She missed her friends, Alfea, the teachers......and most of all, Timmy. He must know that she was here, trapped, waiting for a way to get back to him. She hoped, at least.

* * *

In one of the many dorm rooms at Red Fountain, a carrot-haired Specialist sat, staring at a computer screen. He had shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep, and was wearing a strange green glove, connected by sensors that originated at the tip of each finger to the computer. A touch-pad rested under the fingers of his free hand, and a repeated sequence of beeps and blips confirmed that the strange technology was scanning for something. Something important, by the way this Specialist looked at the screen, a mixture of grief and desprate hope in his eyes........

Timmy looked at the screen, the forms of the digital images beginning to go blurry as his eyes lost focus. He _knew_ Tecna was alive. She had to be. His beautiful technology fairy.......smart enough to survive in such a hostile place as Omega. He had put all his time and energy into making this machine. It had to work. It had to.

A sudden change in the pattern of sounds coming from the computer caused him to sit up. "Hmm?" he inquired, as much to the computer as anyone else. Some more data streamed in, identifying the source of the change.

"Hey, a transmission signal from the space pod! It looks as if something is trying to communicate!" he said, voicing his thoughts. Timmy had fallen into this habit when he had nobody else to talk to, as the other Specialists always left the room rapidly when he was fiddling with something to do with technology. Only Tecna......no, he couldn't think of her. The memories were too painful, especially if.......

With a few strokes of his fingers on the touch pad, he sent the command that would allow him to hear what the mysterious message was. His eyes widened as he saw where it was coming from-the Omega Dimension! Only one person he knew was there had the technological knowledge to send something like this.

"I don't believe it!!" he exclaimed. But the voice coming from the computer could only mean one thing.......

_"This is a transmission from the Omega Dimension. Can anybody hear me?"_

"I found her, I found her! Tecna's alive, that's her voice! Guys, wake up! Tecna is alive!!!" Full of euphoria from his discovery, Timmy jumped around the room like a madman. The relief....it was almost like having a physical weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Huh? Sh-she's alive?" The voice belonged to Brandon, from across the room. He got out of bed and walked over to where Timmy had his computer set up, with Sky following close behind.

"She's transmitting-I can't believe it! She's trying to get in touch with us, guys! The space center just recieved her signal and oh, she knew we'd never stop searching for her! Now if I don't lose the signal........." During this, Timmy looked at his friends with a new light in his eyes, more alive than they had seen him in days. Timmy turned his attention back to the computer.

"....I should be able to figure out where she's transmitting from," he continued. He frantically tapped on the touch pad.

"No!" Brandon exclaimed.

"You lost her?" Sky queried. Timmy leaned back, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Phew! Got it, just in time" he stated, tapping the sensitive rectangle once more. "She's transmitting from Omega's inner quadrent-Tecna's not dead! And now we know exactly where she's located. Somehow she's been able to survive alone in that frozen, forgotten place"

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's load up the ship and go rescue Tecna. She'll be happy to see you again! I'll give the Winx a call to let them know" Brandon said, picking up his phone and speed-dialing Stella.

"It's just too bad that Bloom can't go. She's still training on Pyros" Sky commented sadly.

"I betcha the girls are going to be tickled pink to hear about Tecna" Timmy said, happiness at finding out his girlfriend's state of non-deadness slightly impairing his ability to formulate a non-embarrassing sentence.

"I'd better start packing, Brandon. We leave at sunup" Sky decided. He could not continue, however, due to the fact that Stella had just picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" came the voice from the other line. Timmy decided to take this into his own hands.

"Tecna is alive!!!" he yelled in the general direction of the phone.

* * *

What did you think? And thank you to all of you who took the time to review. Hope this was just as good as the last chapter!


End file.
